Lollipop
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Marik was licking his millennium rod. His rod… his, his… rod. Marik was licking his rod! Like it was… like it was…! A lollipop. [oneshot, features dense Malik and seducing Marik]


**Lollipop **

By: hiki-chan

"N-no, no Marik, don't come any closer if you don't want me doing something you won't like," Malik threatened his dark as Marik took another step forward.

What had gotten into his yami? He had only gone to visit Bakura and the next thing he knew was that his yami had been behaving peculiar ever since.

'_Oh what did that stupid tomb-robber do!' _Malik thought frantically as he took another step backwards.

"Oh, yes hikari?" Marik questioned before he took another step forward, "What can you do to me?"

Malik thought madly for a good reply before he stuttered out, "I-I have the millennium rod with my yami. And I'm not afraid to use it." To prove his point, Malik took out his millennium rod to show his dark.

Malik whimpered softly as his dark came closer to him. What's worse was that he was becoming trapped between the wall and his yami. Trying to keep his confidence, Malik pointed the sharp end of the millennium rod to Marik. "Don't come any closer." He warned.

'_Darn, why did I point it the wrong way?' _

Marik blinked for a second before he slowly gave Malik a psychotic smile and took another step closer to his light, effectively blocking out any exits Malik could have.

Malik's dark purple eyes widened as he continued to hold his millennium rod at his yami. However, Marik didn't seem intimidated by this at all. He didn't seem to care that the sharp at was only about a centimeter away from his face. Malik really didn't like that smile Marik gave him. It was so creepy that it sent shivers up his spine. _He _was suppose to be the psychotic one!

"Aren't you intimidated at all!" Malik shouted exasperatedly trying to get his dark to back off. His hand holding the millennium item already starting to shake.

Marik gave his light another slow sultry smile before he did something Malik did not expect.

He started licking the end of the rod.

Malik almost fainted, out of all the things he expected to happen, this was definitely not one of those.

Marik was licking his millennium rod. His rod… his, his… rod. Marik was _licking _his rod! Like it was… like it was…!

A lollipop.

Malik tilted his head to the side a little. He took in a deep breath before he regained his confidence. He quickly brought his millennium rod back to his chest and wiped it against his leg in disgust. "Gee Marik, if you wanted lollipops you should have just _told _me!"

Now all this made sense. His darkness had a strange weakness for these sweets at the end of a stick. Malik never knew why nor did he want to find out. As a matter of fact, his darks strange fondness of lollipops also happened after he had visited Bakura.

Marik took a step back and blinked. Lollipops?

"You didn't have to go through the whole 'I have to intimidate my light' just to get your precious lollipops." Malik chided, "I'll go buy you some now okay?"

With that said, Malik went out of the house and strolled to the candy store.

Marik blinked again. This wasn't what was suppose to happen! Baka tomb-robber had said that this would work! That Malik would get seduced! Ra, wasn't the fact that he liked lollipops enough? That he would _prefer _sucking something else!

Was his hikari really that dense?

Marik slumped onto the couch before he closed his eyes. Maybe he'd better pay Bakura another visit so he could get other methods on how to seduce his hikari. Making up his mind, Marik sped off towards Bakura's house after he left his light a note telling him of his whereabouts.

When Malik got him he called out for his yami but got no answer. When he say the note, Malik sighed, before putting down a box of lollipops. "Just when I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't go to Bakura's house anymore. Weird things will just happen once he gets back."

Just then, the door slammed opened and a sing-song voice carried its way into the living room.

"Oh hikari mine, where are you?"

Malik groaned knowing what was going to happen, here we go again.

End!

**First attempt on MM alone! Reviews are nice and will make me happy!**


End file.
